Dantalion
Dantalion (ダンタリオン Dantarion) is the 71st of Solomon's 72 pillars, although he was the first demon to be summoned and make a contract with him. He holds the title Grand Duke of Hell and commands 36 legions. He is a Nephilim followed by two bat familiars, Amon and Mamon. Additionally, he is a candidate to succeed the throne during Lucifer's slumber; representing Astaroth's faction. Appearance Demon form Dantalion is a tall young man with black hair carefully parted towards the right in a messy fashion. He has crimson eyes (red-violet in the anime) and piercings on each of his ears, which so happen to be pointed. He wears a dark, red, white, and black tunic with a tattered cape in his usual attire. Contrasting white boots come towards below his knees and a thick belt is worn around his waist. His clothes vary from his past with Solomon towards his formal wear. He has the markings of a Nephilim around his neck and around each of his wrists. Human form Dantalion's hair is neatly combed and no longer disheveled in his human form, giving him a more tamed appearance. He wears the typical school uniform, though wears a crimson vest beneath his jacket. His ears are also no longer pointed nor are his canines; piercings lost, as well. Personality Dantalion is well known for his arrogance, having demonstrated an affinity for sports despite claiming he was home-schooled due to poor health as a suitable backstory when he enrolled in William's school, going under the alias of "Dantalion Huber". Dantalion is a rather confident person, especially when in the middle of a fight, asking William upon a demon swarm attack if he should "Kill them all?". He acts almost childish at times and wholly immature, as well troublesome to deal with, though can be serious should the need ever arise. He can act composed though can be reduced to an embarrassed mess in mere moments. Despite that, he is not a force to be reckoned with and is rumored to be stronger than the Four Kings. He is tenacious and the sort of person who does their job exceedingly well whether it be protection or murder. After Baphomet's death, however, Dantalion personality starts to change. He becames colder and more sinister, not bothering to hide his dark intentions anymore, though he seems to have mellowed out again in the latest chapters thanks to William's influence. Dantalion has romantic feelings for William,Pillar 95 and has expressed his desire to be able to talk with him, eat together and stay by his side foverer.Pillar 75 Biography Dantalion is a Nephilim, his greatest sin being that of annihilating his entire tribe and burning their land. Having killed enough people, as Gilles de Rais put it, "that the sea turned red".Pillar 3, Page 10 Lucifer was the one that contracted him during his mortal life, thus making him a demon after his death. Dantalion was the only demon ever contracted into Lucifer's family. Pillar 26, Page 6 Dantalion was shown to harbor past abuse from his own, fellow tribesmen, perhaps pushing him towards their untimely murder. Pillar 26, Page 16 He was also the first demon Solomon summoned, dubbed 'the most memorable first pillar'.Pillar 26, Page 19 Dantalion was also the one who killed Solomon upon his orders. In Pillar 74, he reveals to William that he was one of the gods in one of the worlds that existed before Heaven destroyed them.Pillar 74 In the last chapters, it's revealed that Dantalion wasn't originally a human but rather a Giant who lived in the Norse world, and it's said that he was Svetovid and that the massacre that earned him a place in hell was Ragnarok. Demonology "The seventy-first spirit is Dantalion. He is a Duke Great and Mighty, appearing in the of a man with many countenances, all men’s and women’s Faces; and he hath a book in his right hand. His office is to teach all arts and sciences unto any; and to declare the counsel of any one; for he knoweth the thoughts of all men and women, and can change them at his will. He can cause love, and show the similitude of any person, and show the same by a vision, let them be in what part of the world they will. He governeth 36 legions of spirits; and this is his seal, which wear thou, etc."''Ars Goetia - Ars Goetia Trivia * His character song, sung by his seiyu Takuma Terashima, is titled 'For sentimental realist'. * In Pillar 3,Pillar 3 Dantalion tells William that he sold the Egyptian queen Cleopatra's treasure in order to pay William's school fees. He says that Cleopatra made a deal with him. *According to William, Dantalion has a androgynous face,Volume 1 (''back cover) which allows him to interpret both male and female roles in the school's plays. *As stated in Pillar 95, he has romantic feelings for William.Pillar 95 Quotes * (about Solomon) "He was a strange man. Although he had the difficult experience of being imprisoned, he didn't try and defy his father. He just kept on summoning demons and making them obey him."Pillar 26 * (about Solomon) "Solomon was surrounded by many people. But he... No one could heal Solomon." * (to William Twining) "I've come to see you. (...) Because I wanted to see you. And... it felt like you called me."Pillar 74 * (to William Twining) "You called me a fraud and had me dragged out by the police. But now, you believe me. You accepted me. (...) That's plenty enough... It's enough, William."Pillar 74 * "I was a betrayer."Pillar 74Pillar 75 * "Christmas is not just the birth festival of Jesus Christ. It's the world's winter solstice. Starting from today, the days will be longer. That means that tonight, darkness is deep. Around the world, people celebrate the winter solstice as a festival of light. The day before that, my home was destroyed. On the night when the darkness was at its deepest, I destroyed it. Becoming Lucifer's kin, I slaughtered my brother, my father, and many deities. 'On the day of the winter solstice, the gods' powers would fall short,' Lucifer told me, as I became his kin. Today is that day of mourning. I destroyed my home and laid my eyes on my second."Pillar 75 * (to William Twining) "Your soul should know. Today, two thousand nine hundred years ago, on the longest night, I killed Solomon, wishing for death. However, William, you've already remembered that ages ago, right?"Pillar 75 * (to William) "William, leave it to me. I'll definitely protect you."Pillar 76 References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Nephilim‎